


Choices (Frisk x Asriel)

by Dazon, P3Panda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazon/pseuds/Dazon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3Panda/pseuds/P3Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finnaly saves everyone, Asriel is developing feelings, shit is gonna go down, and they're gonna need some help from a friend.<br/>Female frisk, rated t for bad language later on.<br/>This is my first fanfic, hope you guys enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Hi, I'm Dazon nice to meet you, I'm an interdimensional being able to get into the minds and minipulate others, that's when I'm lazy, but in a lot of world's I'm practically a god because of a little power called writer bs, I can take any physical form and erase people from existence if I choose, but Where's the fun in that? I love a challenge, so I will purposefully give myself rules because it's fun, except for one rule I can't use my power to help if it is possible to help without my powers! Also sorry if the POV seems inconsitant, but it is mine the while time, I can just see everything, also sorry if the chapters are short, this is my first fanfic, give me criticism whenever, it is encouraged.

Anyway enough about me let's get into our story, we start off just after the third reset of my AU, in said reset I have left frisk to decide for herself, I have erased the previous two resets, and now we start 8 days after that fall into the mountain.

 

Universe notes: Frisk is a girl  
player (me) is the true cause of genocide not chara  
my universe my rules  
this is gonna be mainly a friskriel story (sorry if it takes awhile)  
and both Asriel and Frisk are 10 at the beginning of the story.

other AU stuff will be revealed on the way.

Frisk woke up in a fimilar patch of flowers, she heard someone saying something, "It's not your fault" and "go save goat boy" that's all she could remember, she had this dream everynight, since she had broken the barrier a week ago (that's right the whole game took one day).

Then something different happened the ground beneath her opened, she fell into the darkness and a being stood there flickering between so many different forms, "SAVE ME!"

"You know what to do"


	2. Strong bonds and souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to pandrew for saying he wanted to see my stuff, that gave me the courage to post this and, he himself wrote his own Friskriel fanfiction on AO3, check out the guy! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6519934/chapters/14916208

Frisk woke up shaking, that voice, the one that she had been hearing, in her dreams, for the past week. Who was it? It was familiar, like an old friend forgotten friend. She stared remembering, she imeaditly wrote in her book, each time she would remember anything she had forgot she wrote it in a book, she would forget it, read the book, and the memory would then stay.

She was remembering to much so she wrote down the word that seemed most valuable.

She forgot, the book then read  
Dazon.

She quickly dismissed the rest of the thoughts and went back to her dream. Save Asriel? How? She knew what to do? Did she?

Frisk thought for a minute. She needed a force stronger than a thousand souls and also a soul to give to him. Friendship, love, family, those were very strong, would it be strong enough?

"Yes"  
"Thanks Dazon" She said thinking that was the name of the voice, the oh so familiar voice.  
"You're welcome"

She was suprised, he responded, he the voice was male.

She thought a little forming a plan to save Asriel. When she had it she went downstairs to tell her family.

"Hey, guys I have a favor to ask," said Frisk.  
"sure kiddo," said Sans, the short skeleton in a blue jacket  
"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU HUMAN!" said Papyrus, the tall skeleton.  
"Anything, Darling," said Mettaton (MTT for short), the fabulous robot, who was here for repairs.  
"Sure," said Napstablook, an awesome ghost dj, MTT's cousin here because he had nothing better to do.  
"Sure punk," said the Undyne, the fish lady.  
"Y-yeah, of couse Frisk," said Alphys, the yellow Dino lady, Undyne's girlfriend, with confidence issues.  
"Of couse my child" said Toriel, the goat-mom.  
"We will help you Frisk," said Asgore, goat king.  
"I'm gonna need part of your souls"  
"WHAT!"  
"I think, they can save Asriel,"  
"ASRIEL!" said Toriel and Asgore, in unison.  
"that might work kid," said Sans  
"Y-yeah, with the strong bonds we share, pieces of our souls, and some Determination, it should be just enough." said Alphys. "but how are we going to bind them."  
"our bonds should already be enough to bind them" said Sans  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's do it!" said Frisk.  
So they took pieces of their souls and put them together. Frisk then took the soul and was about to head out when Sans said, "I'll take you kid, I know a shortcut."  
"Thanks Sans"  
"sure thing kiddo"  
They teleported away into the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole thing on my phone don't judge.


	3. The Man Who Speaks In Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ever happened to the man that speaks in hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys my updates are gonna be real inconsitant. because my chps are weird I work on them before I post so yeah anyway this chp. might have some issues I wrote in wingdings, but I won't be sure if it worked until after I posted it 
> 
> another thing this version, here on AO3 is going to be a little more improved, spelling, and grammar wise then, on Fanfiction.net because this is always posted later.

"Sans! Where are you!" said Frisk 

She was alone she checked her surroundings, she was in waterfall, there was a mysterious gray door, she went up to it, and opened it.

It was a dark room, in the center stood a skeletal man, his hands had holes, his body looked goopy.  
"what"  
"He says you are special your soul is strong."  
"WHAT!"  
"Wait, you're Dazon, what did he say, why are you shocked?"  
"I'm speaking to both of you. witch means he can hear me."  
How can he hear me.  
"He wants the powers of one of us, me"  
"why"  
"because I made you kill everyone"  
Frisk remembers what he told her, in those dreams, "It's not your fault" Then forgets it again

Her thoughts are cut short, when a flash of green light is sent hurling at her, she braces for impact, but it never comes.  
She looks up to see a black wall in front of her, and her right arm raised.  
"Ho-"  
"Me, listen I need you to let me have full control of your body."  
"On one condition, you never get into the minds of or control me any of my friends again! You did something, and I won't let you again"  
"I promise"  
I took control

Gaster came charging at us, we pushed with our left hand, he was sent back.He sent in bones on all sides, we clenched our right hand and a blade appeared, we slashed trough all bones.  
"Will you just stop for one moment!" said Frisk's voice shadowed by mine.  
he stopped  
"I can help you, just stay still long enough for me to help you."  
He nodded, he looked hopeful.

"This is gonna hurt a little"  
We raised both raised hands and Gaster was lifted into the air.  
"Ahhhhhhggggg"  
Then the door opened and a certain short skeleton screamed out, "what are you doing to him!"  
gaster then fell to the floor his body, solid.  
"Helping."  
I left Frisk's body and she fell to the floor.

quick thing if you ever get confused about anything in the story or wanna ask a question just ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick thing if you ever get confused about anything in the story or wanna ask a question just ask here, or you could go to my ask blog on tumblur, askundertaleandfriend.
> 
> and we won't start friskriel stuff till chp. 6 sorry
> 
> I am sorry, but on both pages the wingdings didn't work, so I shall at some point fix it and put in the proper dialogue.


	4. Explaining time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chp isn't much, but read it, it provides helpful insight on how this world works slightly.

Frisk woke up a few minutes later  
"Ow my head, what happened!"  
"you were amazing kid! dad told me, how did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"fight and save my dad, with color magic like mine."  
"I don't know, and color magic, dad?"  
"the type of magic I use, to teleport, and lift objects when I'm super lazy, each color has its own special trait, but they usually have one of main skill. physical constructs, object movement, or both. Dad is gaster. so again, how did ya do it kid?"  
"She didn't, he did" said Gaster, his voice no longer symbols.  
"who's he?" asked Sans  
"You mean Dazon, right?" asked Frisk.  
"Yes, but what supprises me, is how fluently he did it in your body, that must mean you have, a type of color magic available in your system, if not it would be harder for him, his reaction would slow, a lot, he would have to constantly be streaming the power then using it, instead of what he was doing, amplifying the power, then using it" Gaster was thinking.  
"How could you hear him, what did you know about him?"  
"I belive it's because I was an error not bound to this world's rules because I was not normal, now I am. So, if he does talk in your head, I can't hear it anymore. As for what I know, when he is present all memories of him are present, when he is gone they are altered or forgoten, if he so desires. So, how do you have magic." replied Gaster  
"she already has one of the most powerful souls, it doesn't seem so impossible." said sans  
"How much do I have?"  
"Well let's see."  
Gaster raises his hand, it glows briefly.  
"only a little I'm afraid, enough to move and construct small things no more than about 1 ft in volume."  
She looked disappointed   
"But I might be able to do something later on. Anyway, why are you two here."  
"We have something for Asriel." She pulled out the soul.  
"WE HAVE TO HURRY THEN!" Gaster grabbed their hands and teleported without warning.  
"A flower is not suppose to last that long, he's dying." They ran toward, a wilting flower.

"The people I've wronged, I see them before I die, I must be feeling guilt, because I'm seeing things," The flower said weakly,  
"I-"  
He was cut off when Frisk pushed the soul into him, then there was a blast, Gaster put up shields for himself and Sans, but Frisk was directly next to the blast so she was knocked out with the full force of it, and in the center of the blast laid, the goat boy, Asriel Dreemurr.

When he woke he saw Frisk lying on the ground.

"Frisk, are you alright."  
nothing  
"Frisk..." He was on the verge of tears now.  
nothing  
"Frisk, please"  
nothing  
"Frisk wake up" He started crying and felt hands on his shoulders. It was Sans and Gaster, when he looked up he was in a living room his family there.  
"Common, please, Frisk, wake up" He started crying.  
Frisk wouldn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god, I think I might have spent way too much of this explaining, if you guys want me to save explications for the notes, tell me.


	5. A little bit of help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think they need a little bit of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough, I thank the few of you that decided to read this of all things.
> 
> I would also like to thank Tungsten and Pandrew (again) it's people like you that inspired me to try and write my own little story, and seeing those who inspired me read my work it makes you feel great. It's not everyday the people who inspire you decide to show you some support.
> 
>  
> 
> Again right now I can't thank you guys enough, and (a little sneak peak) you guys helped brighten my life a little more.

24 hours later

"I-I ran some tests, she's fallen into a coma, we don't know why, but we'll figure out soon enough." said Alphys

Asriel was in his room, sitting there. "What if Frisk never wakes up."

"She will, if she hasn't by now, she will later."  
"Who's there?" He looked up, he didn't see anyone.  
He heard footsteps. Then a figure walking toward him.  
"Someone who's here to help." power flowed off me in waves.  
"You have power, so much power, I can feel it, I know what power feels like, if your here to help why don't you just help Frisk?"  
"There are rules to my powers, the immense power, like sending people to the void, if nothing can be done to fix it then I can step in, but there is something that can be done, I don't know what but it can, or else Frisk would wake up at the snap of my fingers a dimension away, but, I can do something for you, train you."  
"Train me for what?"  
"Your magic, it's powerful, with enough training you could go head to head with mine, and your magic is not just for combat, but for so many different things, to cheer someone up, to show them your affection."  
"Alright, then, I'll accept your guidence, but what do I call you?"  
"Call me Dazon"  
About 1 month later  
Gaster had called The Dreemurrs, I was there, they had grown to accept my existence, I came in and out of their dimension regularly, to train Asriel, it took his mind off Frisk.  
"Me, Sans, and Alphys have been working as much as we could, and we finnaly found out why she won't wake up." said Gaster  
"What!" said the three Dreemurrs  
"that blast, she absorbed it, it was magic, even with a little magical capability, she can't handle it," said Sans. "but we don't know how to cure her."  
"I do," everyone looked at me.  
"since monsters are more adept at magic, splice her DNA with a monsters, and she could handle the amount of magic inside her."  
"But, there could be side effects, she would be weaker with less Determination, and she could go through horrible mutation." said Gaster  
"unless, I do it" said Sans. "I have more determination than any monster, being able to remember past saves able to tell when Frisk died and went back a little, I'm a skeleton so any phsical changes would be internal, and I'm one of the most powerful at magic here."  
"My son's right, having him counters the possible side effects, and his magical affinity would make it so that we wouldn't have to worry if her magical affinity increased enough."  
"T-then let's do it, I have a gene splicer already built, so let's go." said Alphys  
"Sans are you sure you wanna do this, you could end up in your own gene coma for weeks, maybe a few months." said Gaster  
"well it's better then the kid never waking up," He replied  
"But, it might take her the same time as you for her to wake up,"  
"it's still worth it,"

1 week later

When Frisk woke up she felt different, she felt younger relative to her lifespan, smarter too based on how she just described her feeling.

She looked around, and saw she was laying in a bed, Asriel was nearby sleeping in a chair.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head, it worked, you're here."

He woke and looked at her, "Oh howdy Frisk." He stared for a moment then looked like he reached a realisation, then he jumped up with joy, and went and hugged her as hard as he could.

"You're awake! You're finnaly awake, I was so worried, worried that it was my fault."  
"Finnaly? How long was I asleep?"  
"Five weeks. Anyway, GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE, SHE'S FINNALY AWAKE!"  
Toriel called down the hall, "SANS IS TOO!"  
"Wait, why was Sans out?"  
He explained what had happened to her, and what they did to cure her.  
"So, I'm part monster now?"  
Gaster walked in "A very powerful one, part human, part monster, one of the most powerful monsters, a monster now of my line."  
"So, I now have a mom, dad, brother, uncle, and grandpa. th-" She coughed.  
"Here," Asriel levitated her a glass of water.  
"Wow, Azzy, when did you learn to use your magic"  
"Oh this guy, he drops in everyone once and a while, his name is Dazon."  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INTO ANY OF MY FRIENDS HEADS!"  
I walked in from shadows,  
"Who said I was in his head"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I will be able to keep up my whole 1 chp per day updates but I probably won't because I'm currently working on 7 so I might need to take time off soon to write.


	6. Birthday and bad puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finnaly looking up (maybe)

"What, you, how?" said Frisk confused  
"Well, after what happened, I decided you guys would need me,"  
"For what?"  
"Magic lessons"  
"Oh yeah that's gonna be fun, I have magic, or more magic now."  
"Yep, not only did you gain Sans' magic, but increased the power of your own,"  
"When do we sta-"  
We were teleported to a white void.  
"Now,"  
I sent three small projectiles toward her, she instinctively thought of blocking, and a red shield was raised, nothing hit.  
"Good job"  
"So, I just have to feel it run trough me, as natural as breathing"  
"Exactly," Asriel said. "This was what my first lesson was like, first thing he does is try to attack me."  
"Well that's to activate it easier, if you focus too hard you can't do it, you need an instinctive like use of magic." I explained. "Now try hitting me with all you got!"  
My eyes, glowed a blinding white.  
"You too, lover boy"  
He snapped, a thousand stars were sent at, me. I dodged up, left, right, down, left, then raised my right hand and blocked the rest. Gaster blasters were sourounding me 10 red 10 purple. I jumped and dodged. Asriel came at me with his Chaos sabers full on rage envoy oped him, I doge each and every swing.  
"I'm only teasing you Sheesh."

timeskip 3 yrs

"......too you!"  
Frisk was celebrating her 13th, birthday, I didn't come, because I was had my own life, in the origin dimesion to deal with, but I was keeping watch, I wasn't missed, if I wanted to be remembered, then they would, but they only remember me when I'm within the universe, the only thing they will remember is their lessons, not from me, but from some higher being, as a sort of dream.  
Some of her friends from school were there, and I had a plan for her present, to have goat boy impress the lady.  
"You're finnaly one of us" Asriel, then playfully shoved her.  
I smiled  
"Hey" She then shoved him to the floor, everyone laughed.  
"Hey, don't get too Frisk-y you two" Good ol' Sans always making a bad pun. Everyone laughed more, our goat boy and half-monster gave nevous Chuckles.  
"Dad, no, he's my brother." She was not thinking that at all, she was having thoughts, that would probably make me hit myself,  
(to you people that know me that are smart enough to figure it out, we'll now you know why I hit myself)  
"Y-yeah Sans" Asriel was actually kinda saddened by Frisk's response.  
(yes the Friskriel is finnaly happening, I'm finnaly taking a break from the more intense stuff)  
Temmie then made a tEm pun, about them having, a bad time. Everyone laughed, but Frisk, she fell to her knees clutching her head (maybe I'm not taking a break from the intense stuff) she screamed about killing all of them then passed out, they rushed her to the hospital, Asriel never left her side, he couldn't sleep.  
"NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN! I DON'T WANNA ALMOST LOSE HER AGAIN!" his thoughts were screaming while he paced, "please, wake up frisk, I love you" He wispered.  
about 18 hours later  
Frisk woke up.  
"Huh," she saw Asriel, near her. She was in a hospital room. "This is to fimilar"  
"Frisk you're awake," he said weakly, but happily.  
"How long was I out this time?" she asked.  
"19 hours, 19 nerve racking hours, So? how are you *yawn* feeling"  
"I feel as if i had the best sleep of my life, but you on the other hand, you didn't sleep much did you" She noticed the bags under the goat's eyes.  
"No, I guess not, I was too worried that this was gonna be a repeat of three years ago, or worse"  
"Well if your so worried about me, then," she scotted over on the hospital bed, "Then you can sleep right here, next to me, to keep me safe." She patted the spot next to her.  
He opened his mouth to argue, but then saw she was serious, so he shrugged and laid down next to her, and was out cold in five seconds. Feeling his warm, cozy, fur, she feel asleep as well.

"Oh happiness, something, I will never Understand" Dazon said walking off, a single tear glistened from his eyes as he walked away.

Hey, hi, I'm *static*, I'm another interdimensional being, I'm gonna fill in for Dazon while he's dealing with his issues, maybe I can help him. Anyway I'll be seeing you, bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chp. is gonna tell a little more about me in the beginning, I belive it is my longest chp. and then it's back to your regularly scheduled story.


	7. A Little look at Dazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dazon is having life troubles and finds help in another little dimesion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I wrote the poem myself.
> 
> Pandrew is Co author because part of that dialogue of the interdimensional chat is his so he deserves the credit.

Here I stand in cold decay  
I walk alone and fade away  
Untouched by the light of day  
alone I stand in this land of gray

Here I have not a thing to say  
No light shines not a single ray  
and I wouldn't have it any other way  
so here I stand and here I stay  
all alone in this land of gray

Dazon woke up reciting his own poem in his head, he felt lonely.

Sure he had friends and Family, but he didn't trust them enough, he kept his secrets to himself and would never let anyone know, the last time he did they were used against him, he gave away his info because he would get some in return, instead he was just given the cruel words of people he had feelings for. So, he put up a mask, a mask of insanity, aroud those who would be concerned he wore the mask of someone who's perfectly fine, he wasn't. He felt so alone, that's what he hated, alone. He was faced with liars, and backstabers, gossipers and haters. He loved people, but he hated more, he played happy, and normal, but he wasn't either.

His heart became stone, until one day, he found a universe, he had watched it for some time before finnaly delving into it, he found a story, and characters he felt connected to, he saw a talanted fan comunity. So he went deeper, this became a thing that made him happy, and feel less of his own loneliness.

He created this world, this story as an outlet, and it worked until it reminded him of the thing he wanted but could never have.

Love, friendship, just someone he could completly trust. He just didn't wanna be alone anymore.

*footsteps*

It was Dazon, he wore a sad smile. He took back control.

and I guess this is me trying to let it all out. To finnaly help me, heal this pain.

 

God, I, wow, it feels good to let it all out, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Maybe one day I'll finnaly tell those I know if they don't find this first.

now let's get back to your regularly scheduled story.

"Huh" Frisk woke up, she was on the couch hugging something cozy. She looked up it was Asriel, she turned red. "Hey! Azzy, wake up!"  
"Huh" He looked at her, and had a mini panic in his head, blushing like crazy. She giggled.  
"So, how do ya think we got home?"  
"Dad or Grandpa probably teleported us."  
"Dad's probably gonna want to talk with me, common let's get up."  
They got up, and walked to the kitchen which had the light on.  
"hey kid"  
"Hey dad." She said scared.  
"i should be mad in more ways than one, but I'm not, i know you, and you wouldn't kill anyone, but i'm still curious, how did you go so long without letting anyone know?"  
"I confided in Azzy, because he's done similar."  
"yeah he was a bad *seed*" Sans chuckled a little "but, how do i not remember? tell me what happened in the end of that timeline."  
"I remember something happening, existence itself, disappearing, then I woke up in the same old flower bed."  
"yeah, that explains a lot, anyway, someone still, has to give you his gift."  
"Oh yeah right" Asriel pulled out a Knife, Frisk panicked. It glowed Purple then shattered. Frisk was relived, the pieces then glowed and formed, a wilting flower pendent on a small chain of molded pieces.  
"This, is my gift, it's a broken knife, in the form of a wilting flower, wear it and know that the Demons are dead," she examined the pendent, in very fine words it said, "It's not your fault" the words at the end of her few nightmares, those of her killing the ones she loved always ended the same, a figure dressed in a black cloak always saying the same thing, "it's not your fault"

1 week later.

"You're a jerk you know that!" Frisk yelled at me  
"For what?"  
"You made me think I was the one that killed everyone for 3 years."  
"Sorry alright, but I promise I will no longer tamper with memories."  
"Just hurry up, you need to help Sans, he doesn't know where we are in terms training." She closed the door.  
Then an interdimensional rift opened. I imeaditly help it steady.  
《good it's stable》 (《》= my thought)  
《let's take a look》I watched it for awhile up till its present, I saw an eye glow in the bushes and laughed, and tried speaking to the interdimensional being running things on the other side.  
Protective dad sans mode activate,  
"Dazon! you're suppose to be helping Sans train us!" Frisk was yelling  
Yeah I'll be there in a minute.

anyway, dang it I was giving my frisk magic, at least it's not the same magic, anyway I gotta help sans give the kids magic lessons, anyway keep up the good work, while I go work on my own story, and give the kids magic lessons, anyway bye.  
I got a response, he was a being named pandrew.

"Thanks and good luck. Don't let Azzy hurt himself. He will cry." He said

"Man aren't timelines cool? I have a different frisk in my dimension then you do in yours. that's interestin"piansofb npians pnojsndo inpsac (the transmission faltered)

"Hi there. Frisk is the best. Man if only I pandrew the nerdy band kid, could only be as cool as her. Her water magic is the best. I bet she could beat me up any day. I'm a wimp. Asriel is literally the luckiest monster on earth because he has Frisk, the great and mighty god of the universe, all to himself. If I, the nerdy loser pandrew, had Frisk to myself I'd oaihf0hnasinsd anoinndxnaoih" It was obviously his Frisk, (the transmission cut again"

"Sorry about that. frisk pinned me to a wall with an ice shard. Wait. OH NO. FRISK IS PAYING FOR THAT WALL. I WILL NOT PAY FOR ANOTHER ONE OF HER FREAKING "INCIDENTS" THAT HAPPEN IN MY HOUSE AGAIN. Frisk, having no respect for other's property since 200X. Good job frisk. Well, now I have to catch her before she steals my car and... never mind. She already took it. Picked a real charmer didn't ya Azzy boy?" It was funny seeing the little things that happened in other people's dimensions.

Oh interdimensional travel how complicated are thee

anyway I can use my interdimensional writer BS powers to pull you down teleport back Frisk and your car, seperatly, or else she'll drive it into the wall. and then fix that wall up.

"Who you talking to?" asked Frisk  
Oh just another being aware of the multiple dimensions, apparently not his powers for being aware of so and having slight control over said dimension "(btw if you wanna do stuff yourself, try thinking or snapping, you should be able to do practically anything)" I tried to tell him  
"Cool, so there's more like you?" Asriel asked curiously.  
"yep"  
"just make sure he knows not to abuse his powers." Sans said walking in.  
"Dazon! Kids! Sans! I need your help." Gaster yelled from outside.  
"Alright D-"  
"shhhh spoilers let them read who that is themselves when the story is done."

Anyway I gotta go before these guys reveal anything else.

"FRISK WAS IN A-," I cut us off, " MAGIC COMA" yelled Asriel.  
"Wait you said story?" Frisk asked.  
"Yep, I'm making our adventures a story."  
"welp, let's help my dad then go train some, common kiddos" After helping Gaster with a test on magical nature, can two people or more combine magic. I teleported all of us to, the Infinite dimension of nothing.  
"Alright, today's lesson, teamwork, Asriel, Frisk, try me." I stood there, waiting, hands in my pockets  
Asriel rained lightning on me, missing each attack, I saw Frisk's hand raised, I teleported to behind Asriel. He was ready, and almost pushed a fireball into my face. I teleport again, only to find ten Red Gaster blasters pointed at me, I jumped and Asriel, leaped toward me Chaos Sabre in hand, I pulled out my hand and summoned my own weapon and parried the attack.  
"Good job you two." The battle was always over when I had to draw my weapon that was the only way they would win.  
I teleported them back, and head back up to the rift.

they were there

"Hmmmm now I'm intrigued. And thank you. I appreciate having my car back. Although it could have been worse. There was this one time when we were in high school and we made Asriel cry because we hid his marching pants during a parade. Frisk took it and hid it in the car. He was running around the house in his underwear for ten minutes looking for it until we decided to give it back. Just imagine. A goat monster in full Scottish band attire, but without the pants, running around the house, crying. This was freshman year? Where was I going with this? I don't care. FRISK! REMEMBER WHEN WE TOOK ASRIEL'S PANTS AND HID THEM IN THE CAR?" asked Pandrew.

"Oh lord that was awesome." She replied

"SHUT UP GUYS! That wasn't funny. Wait. Who are you talking to?" said a confused Asriel

Oh you know. Some guy from another dimension.

"I open the timeline stream for one freaking minute!" Frisk says. (That explains how the rift came to be)

"Sorry Frisk! Can't help it. And you're certainly one to talk Ms. 'I'm going to open the time stream so that I can see what kind of cat videos they have in other timelines!"' Pandrew was anoyed with her for this.

"Hey. I cant help it. They're too cute." She said

"YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE TIMELINE!" He yelled

"Yeah but look at it this way. Inter-dimensional cat videos." She replied

"Frisk... No." he said dissapointed.

"Hey. Once this is over, you should show this to Azzy and Frisk. I'm sure they'll just love to see what happens to them."

"Hey! Sh-Shut up" Asriel said flustered

"Never Asriel! I SHIP IT! I SHIP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" 

I laughed.

"Welp if Frisk closes the rift, I can always reopen it, much safer, or my be you can, if you learn to use your writer BS well." I tried to come up with something.

"You still talking to other dimensions?" asked Asriel  
"yep"  
"You know, you should be careful, other Frisk, imagine you got a universe without a 13 year old holding the rift stable, you could rip a hole in the fabric of space time." Frisk said, she really had gotten smarter.  
"Hey common, how did you figure out my age?" I asked  
"Wait your 13 how do you know so much about multiple dimensions." Sans walked in asking this.  
"It's a big part of media in the origin dimension,  
there both me and pandrew are normal."

We chatted a little longer then went off and I felt something fade, I felt less lonely in this great big existence. I was starting to feel happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright real talk here, First off, No I do not have depression I'm just in that whole stage of my life, and I just got rejected for the third time, witch really sucks, but having people enjoy my story helps me. Second, I actually have changed my views on this story so expect an ending next chp. or next two, and a rewrite about 2 days-1 month from that point.
> 
> Also I am so sorry but as soon as my chp. gets longer and better, maybe, I'm ending the story soon, but fear not, the rewrite is going to be directly conect ed to this story it is a sequel, but it's going to be the story we have but changing it. How am I going to achevie this you ask, well if you figure it out yourselfs don't tell anyone.


	8. The End of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, shit is about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God I felt rushed making this, I am super sorry, but I only rushed this so I could focus on the rewrite/sequal.

"Here I am in cold decay," I said cheerfully  
I was talking a brisk little walk in the gray zone, my home.  
"I walk alone and fade away," "D-dO yOu?"  
that voice, that distorted voice, the one that was Oh so familiar.   
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
I heard psychotic laughter, the laugh I forced myself to make sometimes.  
"w-WhO sAiD i WaS iN yOuR hEaD." He walked out of the shadows, he was dressed in a black clock and white shirt, he was distorted. He was me.  
"No, you're not real"  
He pushed me with his white magic, ouch, wait that hurt!?!?!  
"i-I aM vErY mUcH rEaL." He said aloud, "I'm just better at living in your head." He said in my head, clearer.  
《Why are you here!》 he could hear my thoughts so I thought to him.  
"I'm made from every negative thought in the back of your head, and isn't it obvious, I'm here to destroy worlds, I think I'll start with the one you care for Oh so much!"  
《I won't let you》  
he summoned a black pillar through my body.  
"You don't have a choice, and he walked off into our world."

"Oh hey Dazon, you look dif-" Asgore was cut short as he was stabbed with a dark blood red sword.  
"t-ThIs Is GoNnA, bE fUn" the glitch said laughing psychoticly.  
I followed in close behind, I found Asgore's dust laying in the garden, I ran toward it. I snapped my fingers and brought him back to life. I felt weak, for some reason I felt weak. Asgore was about to ask me about it but I just teleported to Frisk and Asriel.  
《I hope it's not too late》  
As I appeared megalovania was blaring. Sans was keeping him at bay, The glitch, eRrOr DaZoN, was trying to raise his right hand.  
"SANS MOVE!" I yelled but it was to late, he was hit, I tried to revive him, but I couldn't. Why couldn't I revive him!?!?  
"D-dad?" Frisk sobbed.  
DaZoN saw me, "S-sHiT," he left  
I walked over to Sans dust, I tried over and over to revive him I couldn't, My power it was fading, I felt it.  
"DO SOMETHING!" Frisk screamed at me.  
"I can't"   
"His soul is safe at least" We looked at Asriel, I was confused but got it eventually.  
"His soul must have tried to get to its piece, in you, so he's still alive partially, within you."  
"Yeah, he's telling me to let you look into my mind?" Asriel said confused.  
"Alright" I did it easily, I still had some power.  
"take that fucker down!" Sans was saying in my head.  
《I'll try》  
Just then the rift opened uo  
"Well hello again! Frisk opened up the stream again. I just wanted to let you know 2 things. First, I actually don't have writer BS powers because I am not the creator of the story. I am merely a character and a scribe of events that happened in my dimension. Also, nice chapter and thank you for including our dialogue. I enjoyed seeing how you thought while that conversation was happening. I have felt the way you do and I know what you're going through, minus the rejection part. I haven't exactly taken the time to ask anyone. Overall, nice chapter cant wait to see where you go with it." said good ol' Pandrew.

"we are going to the end, a bad end

some crazy shit is gonna go down causing the rewrite

anyway gotta go I have to deal with what's gonna cause this to happen, no spoilers"  
DaZoN had appeared  
"Y--yOu, WiLl NeVeR dEfEaT mE"

*The new being has caused a crash of the rift.

We stood in the room, he snapped and the world fell apart. Everything in ruins burning in a firey hell.

"Oh FUCK!" I screamed.  
Asriel fell to the ground, "he just killed them all of them, there all here."

"oH gOoD, tHeY gEt To WaTcH yOu DiE!"

Another rift opened next to me I quickly observed it.  
Maybe I could ask for help.  
"Nice job" I said it a little to loud and DaZoN pushed me with his magic.

"ow"

"Y-y-YoU wIlL nEvEr DeFeAt Me."

*a being of power has crashed the rift

《worth a shot》

He then juggled us in the air, landing on Frisk. He snapped she was ripped to shreds.

I was forced to watch as one of my friends was torn apart by swords. Her screams echoed in my mind, I couldn't do anything, he somehow blocked my powers, the only way I could beat him was by suprise.

《suprise that's it》

"FRISK!" Asriel cried out. I snapped back to reality, he had just watched his best friend, his sister, die.

He fell to the ground. Things went to shit, it was my fault, he was a being of my negative emotion aware of his full capabilities because of me being there.

Asriel just looked down ready to acepting his fate. He was then crushed between two giant black walls.

And there in his place were souls, They were being kept there just to remind me I had failed.

"That takes care of this world and your friends the only thing left is you" his voice in my head.  
I tried to do something anything, I pulled out a twisted blade of black and white, this was my twisted heart. I charged at him hoping my plan would work. I jumped up about to strike, then I vanished to the spot where the souls were, I absorbed them all. I charged again this time stronger, but I wasn't paying attention. In my mind stood two buttons continue and RESET!

《THERE!》I reached for it and everything faded and this is the end of this world because of my choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway sorry if that ending and this chp. was super shitty but I promise that our next story will be much better, I swear, I just tried to find an ending and I found it, but it went way better in my head, anyway expect more school shit and romance and bad puns from Sans in the next story.
> 
> Also I recently took a look at the Red fan made battle, and I'm gonna ask here, do you guys mind me adding her in, just as a friend and maybe a sparing partner, God she's powerful.
> 
> Anyway I hope you have enjoyed Choices and look out for The Reset (Frisk x Asriel)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note

Juse want to say the reset is up now, so start reading it, if you haven't already, which is most of you because I only have a few views.


End file.
